Aimer
by Miss-Black
Summary: Song fic pour la StValentin sur James et Lily


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à J.K.Rowling. La chanson est tirée de la comédie musicale Don Juan.

--------------------------------------

Malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans la Salle commune des Gryffondors, un jeune homme était assis et réfléchissait au destin. Un jour, il était le plus chanceux. Il était populaire, avait les meilleurs amis possibles, et plus d'argent qu'il n'en aurait probablement jamais besoin. De plus, il n'avait qu'à lever le doigt et il pouvait choisir la fille qu'il voulait pour le temps qu'il voulait. Enfin. C'était ce qu'il croyait.

Je me croyais si fort

Je me croyais de ceux à qui tout réussi

Je m'écoutais d'abord, ce que disaient les autres

N'avait pas d'intérêt

Mais, hier, sa vision des choses a changé. Il l'a vue. Elle. Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyant. Ils pourraient même éclairer cette pièce. C'était une lumière. Sa lumière. Et ses yeux. D'un vert puissant. Tellement puissant qu'on pouvait s'y perdre pour l'éternité. Puis, elle a souri. Durant une fraction de seconde. Durant une fraction de seconde, il a aperçu un ange. Son ange. Il a décidé alors de tout connaître sur Elle.

Si je n'ai pas compris à son premier sourie

C'est que j'ai pas compris

Toute la différence entre amour et plaisir

Et désir et envie

Il ne pensait plus qu'à Elle. Il se rendit alors compte à quel point il était pathétique. Durant 6 années, il n'avait fait que jouer avec toutes ces filles. Et maintenant, celle qu'il voulait semblait impossible à avoir. Durant des semaines, il se concentra tellement sur Elle qu'il en oublia toutes les autres filles. Toutes ces pensées, Elle les occupaient.

Je me croyais trop grand

Je me croyais de ceux qui ne pleurent jamais

Dans les yeux d'une enfant, je me suis enfin vue aussi laid, que petit.

Dans les yeux d'une femme, j'ai senti le tonnerre

D'un million de tambour, qui frappait dans mon âme

Et mon cœur s'est ouvert au plaisir de l'amour.

Il l'avait maintenant deviné. Cette fille, Elle, lui avait fait découvrir quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose de grand, de merveilleux et qui nous remplit de bonheur. L'amour. Depuis quelques mois, il avait tout fait pour la croiser, pour lui parler, et pour qu'Elle lui réponde. Puis, un jour, alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, Elle a levé la tête et lui a souri. La conversation a été engagée. A quelques reprises, Elle a rit. Et, à ces moments là, il se sentait en vie de nouveau. Pour réentendre son rire, il était prêt à tout…

Aimer, c'est plus fort que l'envie de vivre

Plus fort que l'envie d'être libre

Plus fort que l'alcool qui m'enivre

Aimer, c'est le prisonnier qu'on délivre

C'est la force de vouloir te suivre

C'est plus fort que l'envie de vivre

Il était là, assit et réfléchissant. Surtout à Elle et à sa vie d'avant.

Je ne l'aurais jamais cru, celui qui m'aurait dit

Qu'elle existait vraiment

Que je donnerais ma vie pour l'entendre me dire je t'aime plus que tout

Que je vendrais mon âme à celui qui la veut

Que j'accepterais tout

Pour les yeux d'une femme je serais même heureux de me mettre à genoux.

Et pourtant. Ses meilleurs amis, il ne les voyait que le soir, lorsqu'il montait à son dortoir pour dormir et rêver à Elle.

Aimer, c'est plus fort que l'envie de vivre

Plus fort que l'envie d'être libre

Plus fort que l'alcool qui m'enivre

Aimer, c'est le prisonnier qu'on délivre

C'est la force de vouloir te suivre

C'est plus fort que l'envie de vivre

Il était prêt. À tout lui avouer. À Elle et à tous les autres. Ce serait sûrement le divertissement de l'année, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Il n'en pouvait plus de seulement lui parler. Il voulait la tenir contre lui, la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser et lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il avait besoin d'elle plus que tout. Dans quelques instants, la Grande Salle serait calme. Dans quelques instants, Elle le saura. Et, finalement, le silence arriva. Il le leva et, en la regardant dans les yeux, il commença à chanter :

Je l'aime, je l'aime fort, je l'aime trop

Oh je l'aime, j'ai son nom gravé sur la peau.

Car, je l'aime…

Je t'aime!

Et le reste, cela ne regarde qu'eux. On dit que l'amour est le remède aux problèmes. Ses problèmes, il les a résolus quand il a appris ce que c'était que…

… D'aimer.

Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire. Laisser des reviews!

MissBlack


End file.
